Ty's Album Rankings
Adele Queue: 25 Allie X Anne-Marie Ariana Grande Ashley Tisdale Queue: Headstrong, Guilty Pleasure Avril Lavigne Banks Bebe Rexha Beyoncé Queue: Dangerously In Love, B'Day Billie Eilish Bridgit Mendler Britney Spears Camila Cabello Carly Rae Jepsen Queue: Tug of War Charli XCX Queue: True Romance, Sucker, Vroom Vroom, Pop 2 Christina Aguilera CHVRCHES Demi Lovato Queue: Don't Forget, Here We Go Again Dua Lipa Ellie Goulding Fergie Queue: Double Dutchess Florence + the Machine Queue: Lungs; How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful; High as Hope Gwen Stefani Queue: The Sweet Escape, This Is What the Truth Feels Like Halsey Hayley Kiyoko Imagine Dragons Janelle Monáe Queue: The ArchAndroid, The Electric Lady Kacey Musgraves Queue: Same Trailer Different Park, Pageant Material Katy Perry Kelly Clarkson Queue: Thankful, Stronger, Piece by Piece, Meaning of Life Kesha Kim Petras Lady Gaga Lana Del Rey Little Mix Queue: DNA, Salute, Get Weird Lizzo Lorde Maggie Rogers Marina Melanie Martinez Michelle Branch Queue: Hotel Paper Miley Cyrus Queue: Meet Miley Cyrus, Breakout, Can't Be Tamed, Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (if I *REALLY* want to push myself) Miranda Cosgrove Queue: High Maintenance (once it becomes available for streaming) Nina Nesbitt Queue: Peroxide, Modern Love, Life in Colour (once it becomes available for streaming) Now, Now P!nk Queue: Can't Take Me Home, Missundaztood, Try This, I'm Not Dead, Funhouse, The Truth About Love, Hurts 2B Human Panic! At the Disco Queue: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out; Pretty. Odd.; Vices & Virtues; Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! Paramore Queue: All We Know Is Falling, Riot!, Paramore Rihanna Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded (2008) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rated R (2009) # # # # # # # # # # # # Loud (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # Talk That Talk (2011) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Unapologetic (2012) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Anti (2016) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Music of the Sun, A Girl Like Me Sabrina Carpenter Evolution (2016) # # # # # # # # # # Singular: Act I (2018) # # # # # # # # Singular: Act II (2019) # # # # # # # # # Queue: Eyes Wide Open Selena Gomez (with The Scene) When the Sun Goes Down (2011) # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Kiss & Tell, A Year Without Rain (Solo) Stars Dance (2013) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Revival (2015) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rare (2020) UPCOMING RELEASE # # # # # # # Sia We Are Born (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # 1000 Forms of Fear (2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # Queue: Some People Have Real Problems, This is Acting Taylor Swift Taylor Swift (2006) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Fearless (2008) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Speak Now (2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Red (2012) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 1989 (2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Reputation (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lover (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Tove Lo Queen of the Clouds (2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lady Wood (2016) # # # # # # # # # # Blue Lips (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # Sunshine Kitty (2019) # # # # # # # # # # # # # Zara Larsson 1 (2014) # * # * # # # * # # # # # # * # * # * # * - Appears on Uncover So Good (2017) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #